I Don't Want To Know You
by SilverWolfSingsToTheMoon
Summary: Harry is having nightmares of his death and the death of a stranger. To discover if he is having premonitions or just dreams, he begins to search for the stranger. However, the person does not really want to be found...


_**Hi! This is my first fanfiction. You can flame me because I like a good insults battle. So that I do not get sued, I'll just say that I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Chari and the plot.**_

_**Pairings: HP/OC or HP/GW (depends on reviews) and Hermione will be attached to someone but I have not yet chosen who.**_

_**-SilverWolfSingsToTheMoon**_

_Harry was in the nightmarish graveyard again. He was walking around, clutching his wand tight, waiting for Voldemort to emerge. He knew that sooner or later, he would have to fight, and he would win or die. There was no escaping from _him_ this time._

_He saw a movement out of the corner of his eye and whipped around. A black cloaked figure with its hood pulled up moved between the headstones, making no noise at all. A Death Eater, no doubt. Harry ducked down, hoping that he had not been spotted. A horrible cold filled him, but he could tell that the creature was not a Dementor. It was too short, and Harry could not hear his parents._

_Harry looked up and saw the figure standing over him. A hand with long, pale fingers grasped a wand that looked exactly like Harry's. Harry stood up quickly, moving into a duelling stance. "Voldemort," he hissed. The cloaked figure drew closer and started to lower its hood. Harry tensed, expecting to see the red eyes and snake-like features of Voldemort, or worse – the slimy, scabbed face of a Dementor._

_A blinding light filled Harry's eyes. He backed up and shut his eyes but did not turn away. He never presented his back to his enemy. The light faded a little and Harry found himself looking into a dark face, beautiful and sad at once, with golden eyes. The person looked back at him and smiled. Harry felt an overwhelming sense of happiness. There was something – _right_ about this person. He reached out to touch the perfect face and the lips opened in a scream of agony and the figure fell backwards and then was lying on the ground at Harry's feet. A light effect continued to flicker around the person._

_Death Eaters were moving towards Harry. Their hoods were up but they did not bother wearing the masks. They were completely confident of themselves. McNair was pointing his wand at the person on the floor, whose face was invisible in shadows. _

"_It's your fault they died, Potter," Malfoy hissed from behind him. "You let down your guard and you came here on your own. Your arrogance outstrips even that of your father. Some real pain should put you in your place." Harry heard a crackle and a bolt of fire surged through his spine and into his nerves, making every part of his body cramp in agony. He folded up. Lucius Malfoy stood over him._

"_Your friends are next, Potter," he whispered. "We shall break their bodies and then break their spirits by telling them how you died. Then we shall keep them for our entertainment. Avada Kedavra."_

_Harry felt a rush of life leaving his body and then he hit the ground. He felt peaceful for a minute, and then saw the horrified faces of his friends in front of him, heard their screams of pain…_

Harry jerked up in bed with a start, making the springs creak loudly. Ron snorted slightly and rolled over, turning his back to Harry in his sleep. Harry lay back, beads of sweat forming across his forehead.

A couple of hours later, Harry was still awake. Every time he shut his eyes, the pictures of his tortured friends' expressions appeared. Eventually, he decided to get up and go out into the Burrow garden to unwind. It was a clear night and the full moon lit the ground. Harry sat in the middle of the lawn, feeling the cool wind caress his skin. He was only wearing his boxers, and therefore jumped in embarrassment when he heard a female voice behind him.

"All right, Harry?" Ginny said, plonking herself down beside him. She didn't seem to notice his semi-naked state. Harry nodded dumbly, unable to think of anything to say. Ginny raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Liar. Are you having those dreams again?" Harry whipped his head round and looked at her sharply. "How do you-" Ginny interrupted him.

"Look, you are bleary-eyed every morning, I hear you yelling in the night, and then you come down here and just before everybody wakes up you creep back into bed and go back to sleep." Harry stared at her.

"Have you been – _watching_ me?" he asked.

"Yes. You're my friend; I have a right to be concerned about you. You haven't slept properly once since you came here. It's not good for you Harry, you need rest." Harry looked up at the sky.

"Yeah, but I can't really do anything about it at the moment, can I? What if Voldemort accidentally gives something away that's true?" Ginny scrutinized him for a moment, then reached into her pocket and pulled out a purple bottle.

"Dreamless Sleep Potion," she said. "You're not the only one who gets Voldemort nightmares you know. I can't sleep without this stuff anymore. You are to drink this, and I think the risk of Voldemort tricking you far outweighs the chances of you hearing something."

Harry lifted the bottle to his lips and fell asleep in the grass.


End file.
